Bridget and her joysticks
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Bridget and her joysticks**

 **Bridget Wu love alcohol, but she also love something else. What is it...? Dildos!**

She has a collection of rare awesome dildos.

"Awww! My cute sexy dildos." says Bridget as she enter the room where she keep all her dildos in display cabinets.

Bridget's favorite dildo is a long 14.6 inch ribbed dildo made of real gold.

It's the one she use when she wanna feel like Queen of the Universe.

"I love my dildos, almost as much as I love to ge drunk." says Bridget with a slutty smile.

Bridget grab a pink plastic dildo.

She suck it as it was a dick.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Bridget.

Bridget roll up her leather skirt, revealing that she wear no panties.

She gently push the dildo into her pussy.

"Yes!" moans Bridget as she fuck herself with the dildo. "Feels good."

Bridget's parents hate that she collect dildos, but since she's 21 years old, a leagal adult, they can't do anything about it.

You might wonder, how many dildos does Bridget have?

Almost 5000 dildos, actually.

"Holy shit, soooo slutty!" moans Bridget in sexual joy as she fuck herself with the dildo.

It feels very good for her.

"Fuck!" moans Bridget, being very horny.

Bridget switch to a more flexible black rubber dildo.

"Oh my crap! Sexy!" moans Bridget.

She fuck herself hard with the thick black dildo.

"This feels so fucking nice!" moans Bridget.

On this day, Bridget is not drunk and that doesn't happen often.

Usually she's at least semi-drunk all the time.

"Oh, yes!" moans Bridget.

She fuck herself faster with the dildo, getting closer to orgasm.

"Mmm, sexy..." moans Bridget.

Bridget switch back to the pink dildo.

"Sex, porn, cum, pussy...fuck, slut...mmm, so nice!" moans Bridget.

She is happy and horny.

"Drill my naughty hole!" moans Bridget.

Her orgasm is not far away now.

"Shit, yes!" moans Bridget.

Bridget switch to a stainless steel dildo.

5 minutes later.

"Crap! Yes!" moans Bridget as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

2 hours later.

"Bridget, have you sold your dildos?" says Mrs Wu.

"No, mom. I will never do that. They mean a lot to me." says Bridget, slightly sassy.

"I can't believe that my daughter's become such a sexual person." says Mrs Wu. "As if your stupid alcohol problem wasn't enough."

"Relax. I'm capable of taking care of myself much better than you think." says Bridget.

"You better be. I don't want you to get into any serious trouble." says Mrs Wu in a serious tone.

"Okay." says Bridget. "I'm going over to Riley's. See you later."

Bridget grab her white handbag and walk out to her car.

"Such a sexy cutie I am." says Bridget as she get into her car and drive to Riley's house.

35 minutes later.

"Hello, Bridget. Riley's in her bedroom." says Riley's mom when she open the door and sees Bridget.

"Thanks. By the way, sexy skirt." says Bridget when she sees the black latex skirt that Riley's mom wear.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, young lady." says Riley's mom.

Bridget walk up Riley's room.

"Oh, babe!" says Riley in joy when she sees Bridget.

"Hi, sweetie!" says Bridget, being happy too.

"Hello, Riley!" says Naomi as she exit the bathroom.

"Girl, hi there!" says Bridget.

Bridget. Riley and Naomi hug each other.

"Sweet to see all you girls today." says Bridget.

"Thanks." says Naomi.

Riley wear a pink tank top and black leather pants.

Naomi wear a black t-shirt and white sweatpants.

Bridget wear a gray top and a red leather skirt.

"Big surprise...me is not drunk right now." says Bridget.

"Oh, cute!" says Riley with a smile.

"Thanks." says Bridget.

"I'm happy." says Naomi.

"Awesome. I brought each of you a gift." says Bridget as she open her bag and pull out two dildos from her collection.

One is black and pink. She give that one to Riley.

The other is white and green. She give that one to Naomi.

"Thanks, babe!" Riley and Naomi in joy.

"You're welcome, chicks." says Bridget with a sexy smile.

"I love that you always are so sweet." says Naomi.

"I'm glad you think so, girl." says Bridget.

2 weeks later, Bridget is fucking herself with a green dildo.

"Mmmm, holy fuck! Sooo sexy!" moans Bridget.

The dildo is neon-green and made of nice smooth silicone.

"Awww! Sex...so damn slutty!" moans Bridget.

The dildo feels almost like a real dick and that makes Bridget very horny.

Her sexy pussy is super wet.

"Feels nice!" moans Bridget.

20 minutes later.

"Yes! Holy shit...that's one hell of an orgasm." moans Bridget in a sexy tone as she get a big sweet orgasm. "I'm awesome and erotic."

The next day.

Bridget, Naomi and Riley are in Bridget's dildo room.

"Bridget, don't you have the Alyssa Granger signature dildo?" says Naomi.

"No. I wanted one, but when I was gonna order it, they'd already sold out." says Bridget.

"At least you've got this." says Riley as she gesture towards a blue Sandy Carter signature dildo.

"Yeah." says Bridget.

"And this." says Naomi when she sees a long thick black luxury rabbit dildo.

"So true. That dildo's given me many cute orgasms." says Bridget.

"Nice. Cool." says Naomi.

"Indeed, babe." says Bridget.

"Awesome." says Riley.

"Have I ever shown you this?" says Bridget as she grab a big glass dildo.

"No, don't think so." says Naomi. "It look sexy."

"I think I've seen it." says Riley.

2 days later.

Bridget enter her dildo room.

"NO!" scream Bridget when she sees that her best dildo, the ribbed 14.6 inch long one made of real gold, is gone.

Bridget get angry.

20 minutes later.

"Mom, what did you do with my master-porn dildo?" says Bridget in anger.

"Calm down, girl. What's wrong?" says Mrs Wu.

"My awesome gold dildo's gone. And I think you stole it." says Bridget.

"I can say that I honestly did not. How could I even get into that damn dildo room of yours? You have the one and only key." says Mrs Wu.

"Yeah...true. And the lock was not damaged." says Bridget.

"Exactly." says Mrs Wu.

"Then who stole my dildo?" says Bridget.

"I do not know." says Mrs Wu.

"Okay." says Bridget, not angry anymore.

The next day.

Bridget enter Hanna Marin's bedroom.

"Hi, Bridget." says Hanna.

"Hi, Han." says Bridget.

"Look what Ali gave me." says Hanna as she open the bottom drawer of her nightstand and pull out a big gold dildo.

"Oh my crap! That's my dildo...you stole it, Hanna?" says Bridget.

"I'd never steal somethiing from you, girl. Ali gave me this dildo." says Hanna.

"What...? It's mine. See, it has 'BW' engraved on it for Bridget Wu. That is my favorite dildo that I bought from the Master's of Porn Club last year." says Bridget.

"Hold on a bit..." says Hanna as she grab her phone and call Alison.

"Ali D, speakin'..."

"Hi, this is Hanna. Ali, why did you steal Bridget Wu's dildo and gave it to me?"

"Damn! How did you find out, Han?"

"Bridget is here and when I showed her the dildo she recognised it."

"Fine. I did steal it, but you siad that you want a gold dildo."

"Yes, one that's my own. Not one you've stolen from Bridget Wu."

"Sorry..."

"I'll give it back to her."

Hanna ends the phone call.

"Here, it belong to you." says Hanna as she give the dildo to Bridget.

"Thanks, Han. Welcome back, old friend." says Bridget as she kiss the top of the dildo.

"Old friend...?" says Hanna confused.

"Yeah, this dildo is my buddy." says Bridget.

"That's cute." says Hanna with a childish smile.

"Awwww! Thanks, Hanna-Boo." says a happy Bridget.

"Not a problem. Me is a sweetie girl." says Hanna.

Bridget put the dildo in her bag.

"Yes, you are sweet, Hanna." says Bridget with a cute smile.

5 hours later.

Bridget place her golden dildo on its display stand.

"Welcome home dick of golden orgasms." says Bridget with a cute smile.

Bridget is happy.

2 days later.

"Hanna-Boo, did you hear that Ali recieved 2 months in prison for stealing my gold dildo?" says Bridget.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"I'm glad I got my dildo back." says Bridget.

"That's so sweet." says Hanna.

"Very true, indeed." says Bridget. "I love my golden dildo. It is my buddy."

"Awww! cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Bridget.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
